


The Ski Lodge Squad

by kittyterrific



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyterrific/pseuds/kittyterrific
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles that involve Sarita, Kenny, Matthew and Walter. May include other characters eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I wrote this, originally posted it on tumblr and figured might as well post it here too. I apologize in advance if anyone is ooc.

Sarita and Kenny had been staying at the Moonstar Lodge several weeks now along with Matthew and Walter. The two men had been kind enough to let the other couple stick around. In the short time of knowing each other, the four had become good friends. 

A few days ago Matthew had found a bunch of Christmas decorations in the attic of the lodge. He had figured it was nearly Christmas time again, and they could have some fun decorating. Sarita and Kenny both sat on one of the couches located near the fireplace, they were doing their best to untangle strings of lights to put on the Christmas tree. 

“Hey hon, how long do yah think Matt and Walt have been friends for?” He asked innocently, having no idea the last part of what he asked was actually incorrect.

Sarita looked from what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend’s question. “Friends…?”

‘Yeah, how long do yah think they’ve been friends for? I’m guessin’ long before all this happened.”

It dawned on her that Kenny didn’t seem to know that Matthew and Walter were a couple much like them. “Well….for starters Ken they are far more than just friends.”

Kenny moved his head to look up at her now, his expression filled with confession. “Uh….Best friends?” 

“No honey. They are like you and me, you know?” She hoped that was enough to him to understand now.

Of course it wasn’t, Kenny was more confused than ever. How could Matthew and Walter be like them, they were two guys. The redneck was just not connecting the dots at all. “Rita, I don’t know what you are meanin by that.” 

“They are a couple like us Kenny.” Sarita let out a sigh, that had to be enough for him to understand.

Kenny didn’t say anything for a few good seconds, his brain processing what Sarita had told him. When it finally got through his head, he felt awkward and embarrassed for not catching on sooner. “O-oh…..I, wow. That’s um..somethin I ain’t use to…”

“Well if anything I’m glad you found out from me.” She could only imagine how awkward it would have been if Matthew or Walter would have had to explain this to him.

“Y-yeah….I don’t got an issue with anyone like that, said the same when you told me about you, uh being bi or whatever. It’s just surprisin’ is all.” It never crossed his mind before now that Matthew and Walter were together, and not straight.

She remembered Kenny being shocked when she explained to him that she was bisexual, but overall he didn’t seem to have an issue with it “I get that honey. I just hope you aren’t going to be uh….weird about it.” She knew Kenny well enough to know how he could be sometimes, that he didn’t always think before he spoke. 

“No, it don’t bother me or nothin. Matt and Walt are still the same guys after all.”

“Well good, I’m glad to hear that.” The two both got back to their work, remaining pretty quiet for the time being.

Hours later and with many untangled lights ready for the tree, the two had joined the other couple for their usual dinner of peaches and beans. Sarita, Matthew, and Walter had been chatting as they typically did, while Kenny remained more quiet than usual. Eventually Walter had picked up on his friend’s odd behavior.

“Everything alright Kenny? I’ve noticed you being unusually quiet tonight.”

Matthew joined in with his boyfriend being concerned though he was less serious about it, “Yeah man, what’s up with that?” Normally you don’t ever shut up, well unless Rita tells you to.” 

Kenny lowered his empty spoon back into the bowl, letting it sit in the remaining portion of his food. “Nothin, I’m fine. I’ve just been thinkin…um can I ask you both somethin?”

Sarita quickly became worried, that Kenny was going to ask something related to what the two had spoken about earlier. That he would end up say something offensive. She remained quiet herself, waiting to see what would happen, and would speak up in necessary.  
“Glad to hear you are alright. Oh of course, what is you would like to know from Matthew and I?” 

“Sarita and I were talkin earlier, is it true that you both are uh….you know….um…” He paused not knowing how to ask this, it wasn’t something he normally asked people. 

Walter didn’t exactly understand what Kenny was trying to say, but Matthew knew right away. He snorted and chuckled, while jabbing Walter in the side with his elbow. “Hey, hey Walter. Is Kenny, um you know um…..” His voice got quieter for the last word. “Straight?”

Before Walter could respond back to his boyfriend, Kenny spoke up again. “Yeah I am, but what does that got to do with anythin?”

Walter sighs, understanding know what was going on. “Matthew is teasing you. To answer your question, yes. Matthew and I are both gay and in a relationship. You aren’t the first person to be confused, probably won’t be the last.”

“Oh god, remember that time someone thought I was one of your students Walt, that was awkward. Hey man, I hope this doesn’t change anything and we can all still be pals.”

“It’s won’t. Like I told Rita, nothin wrong with that. I just wanted to make sure is all.”

Sarita was relieved that everything turned out okay and she a smile grew on her face. “Just wanted to say that, I did in fact know without anyone having to tell me.”

The three men laughed in response back to her and they all continued to enjoy their meal together, telling stories, making jokes, and having such a good time it was almost like it wasn’t the end of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarita gets to do what a lot of Kenny fans would like to, touch that glorious beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea from a friend, and figured it was too cute to pass up writing. Also this takes place before they make it to the ski lodge.

Sarita and Kenny had only been together romantically about two months now. It was different being in a new relationship where you couldn't do the things you did before, like going on a typical date. They made the most of what they had though, spending their days traveling and just talking about whatever they could think of. Nighttime consisted of finding a safe place to sleep and cuddling together until they both doze off. It was a chilly evening on this particular night, the two sat around a fire they had built together to try to keep themselves warm. 

Kenny in his spot tended to the fire, throwing in some sticks so often to keep it alive. Sarita spent her time looking over her boyfriend, and she was happy with what she saw. He looked much better than when she had first found him, gaining some of his weight back, not nearly as sickly pale, and the beard on his face wasn't a mess anymore. Not too long ago she had trimmed it up, not wanting to get rid of it completely, since she personally liked facial hair on men. 

"Ken." She spoke his nickname to get his attention away from the fire for a moment and back at her.

He threw in another small stick before turning to look at his girlfriend. "What hon? Everything okay?"

"I'm wonderful, just wanted your attention is all." While he was giving it to her, Sarita's eyes skimmed over his face. He was so handsome and it came to her that she wanted to touch that beard of his. She didn't think asking that directly was the best idea, so she had another one in mind instead. "Can I have a kiss?"

He smiled back at her, it was nice to actually feel happy again after he had gone on so long feeling miserable. "You got it all now babe." Hearing her sudden request for a kiss made him nervous. They had kissed a few times before, but it would take sometime for him to get used to it without getting embarrassed. He wouldn't deny his lady what he wanted though, so he leaned down closer to her and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Delighted that had work she closed her eyes and eagerly returned the kiss. She wasn't done yet though. While they remained kissing Sarita took her hands and moved them to touch the side's of Kenny's face. Her finger's lightly grazed over the beard that was there. 

Kenny pulled back slightly to break their lips apart and he was flustered now, a blush spread across his face. "Heh...wasn't expectin' this from yah..." It was different, Katjaa had hated just his mustache, so he wasn't using to being with someone who actually liked facial hair. He wasn't going to complain though, he liked the affection. 

She opened her eyes again and seeing as he didn't tell her to stop, she continued to run her fingers through his beard. "What can I say? I'm just full of surprises."

He closed his own eyes now, enjoying the feeling of his girlfriend stroking his beard. ''That you are beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew notices how nervous Kenny is acting and they have a serious talk

Sarita and Walter had gone out this time to look for supplies, which left Kenny and Matthew alone in the ski lodge. Kenny sat at one of the benchs where they typically ate their meals, though he wasn't eating now. The redneck was thinking and at least one of his leg's shook while doing so.  
  
The other man had just come downstairs and noticed Kenny's strange behavior, he was acting more nervous than usual. "Hey man!" Matthew took a seat across from the other and gave a concerned look. "Everything alright?"  
  
The leg shaking stopped as soon as Matthew spoke to him. "Oh hey Matt...it's just Sarita."  
  
"Sarita? Did you guys have a fight or something?" His friend had looked pretty happy earlier so if they had a fight she sure had done a good job acting like it hadn't bothered her.   
  
"No, no. There's just some stuff I haven't told her about yet." That "stuff" happened to be about his family, he hadn't mentioned to his girlfriend that he had been married before yet and had a son too.  
  
"Ohhh.....wait! Dude, did this mean you haven't told her about your family yet? You told Walter and me." It had been one night where Sarita had gone to bed early, and while the three men were chatting, Kenny had opened up to them, and told them about what happened to his family.   
  
"Y-yeah....it's still hard to talk about, but it was easier to tell you guys than her. I've tried, but I-i...."   
  
"I get that it's not an easy thing to talk about Kenny, but I really think you should tell Sarita. Are you scared of what she'll think?" Matthew couldn't think of any other possible reason as to why Kenny wouldn't tell Sarita about the people in his life before.   
  
Damn Matthew sure was smart, that was exactly why Kenny hadn't told his girlfriend yet. "Yeah....I'm worried she'll get upset and maybe think I'm usin her as a replacement..."  
  
"Well are you?" Not that Matthew really thought he was, but he still wanted to just make sure.   
  
Kenny jumped up from his seat and glared down at the other, not happy with what he had just asked. "Hell no, I'm not! I'll always love Kat and I miss her all the time, but Sarita ain't a replacement. I love Sarita for being Sarita." No one could ever replace his wife and he would never treat Sarita like he was trying to do that.  
  
Matthew was taken back by Kenny's angry reaction and put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. That's good though. I still think you should tell her. I haven't know you guys for that long, but I know Sarita is pretty nice and understanding, so I don't think she'll get mad at you."  
  
Kenny calmed down and took his seat back. He knew Matthew was right about telling her, it still didn't stop him from being nervous about it. "She is pretty damn nice." Sometimes he felt he didn't deserve the kindness from his girlfriend, but that was a topic for another day. "Yeah, I'll try though."  
  
"Good, I know it will be hard for you, but I'm also sure it will feel good getting it off your chest."  
  
Kenny nodded in response and his stomach let out an embarrassing growl. "F-fuck..."  
  
Matthew chuckled. "Sounds like you are hungry. I'll make some more peaches and beans, though mine probably won't be as good as Walt's" He got up from the bench and walked over to the area where the food and cooking equipment was.   
  
"There's a difference?" How different could those food together possibly be he wondered.

"Well one time I ending up burning them, but I'll try harder not to let that happened this time."  
  
"Yeah, burnt food ain't too good, I would know. That's why I usually let Sarita do the cookin too whenever we found stuff that needed too."   
  
"Good to know I'm not the only one who can fuck up food badly."   
  
Thankfully Matthew took his time with the food and paid more attention so it turned out fine, and the two men ate together while they waited for their lovers to return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be Kenny telling Sarita about his family


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny keeps his promise to Matthew and tells Sarita about his family

Matthew had been right about the other two returning soon, because they showed up shortly after him and Kenny finished their meals. The Asian man got up from his seat and before running over to his boyfriend he looked at Kenny and told him. "You stay there, Walt and I will go upstairs so you and Sarita can talk."

"Fine." Kenny didn't move from his spot then, as he waited for his girlfriend to join him eventually. 

"Good." Now he made his way over to Walter and greeted him by giving him a hug. "I missed you babe."

Walter chuckled as he returned the hug. "I believe Sarita and I weren't gone that long Matt. I hope you and Kenny had a fun time socializing without us."

"Yeah, well still and I don't think "fun" would be the right word to describe what we talked about. Oh, speaking as such. Rita, Kenny has something he needs to talk to you about. We'll go upstairs to give you some privacy."

"I was wondering why I didn't get a nice greeting like that. Did something bad happen?" Kenny could get into trouble sometimes with his big mouth and how impulsive he could be. Though if he was only with Matthew, how much trouble could he possibly get into.

"Nah, nothing like that." Matthew broke the embrace from his boyfriend, took his hand and led him away to give the other couple their space.

Sarita wasted no time, quickly walking over and taking a seat next to her boyfriend on the bench. "Hey Ken, everything alright?"

He smiled awkwardly at her, nervous about what he had to tell her. "Not exactly hon. It's....well about before." 

"Ah..." Kenny really never did talk about much before they met while it made Sarita curious she would never force him to talk about such things if they were that upsetting to talk about. "You don't have to tell me about it then, if it's hard for you talk about."

"No, I gotta." He took a deep breathe before going on about his family. "I was married before and had a son. Katjaa and Duck, t-they didn't make it. My boy got bit a-a-a....." He paused and tried to hold back the tears that were now forming in his eyes.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry." Now it made perfect sense as to why he didn't like talking about things from before. "You don't have to go into any more details." She got the general idea, that he had lost his family and it was painful for him to talk about still.

He used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe at his eyes, really not wanting to start crying around the other. Kenny was surprised by her reaction, she showed no sign of being angry with him at all. "You.... ain't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I just thought you would be, for not tellin you sooner...."

"No, I'm not angry at all. I understand why this would be hard for you to talk about. I appreciate you telling me though and if do want to talk about it more, I'll be here to listen."

His effort not to cry ended up being a failure, the mix of missing his family and his girlfriend's extreme kindness overwhelmed him. "Fuck....I miss them so much and you are too good to me." 

Sarita wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently. "That's okay that you miss them, and well I try."

He felt guilty at times for missing his family so much while he had a girlfriend, but hearing Sarita herself say it was okay to feel that way made him feel less bad about it. 

"Thanks babe...." Kenny wrapped his arms around her as well, having her so close like this made him feel a bit better. "Not been too lucky, but I at least I got yah." He would forever be grateful that Sarita had saved his life and continued to be so kind, caring, and loving towards him. 

"You're welcome honey, and I'm glad to have you in my life too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some people thought Kenny was using Sarita as a replacement, but really I never saw it that way at all and he loved Sarita in his own way while still loving his family as well. That's what I will always stand by and write it in that way.


End file.
